<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by bad_ash10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531005">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10'>bad_ash10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Time is Here [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is in charge of this year's Secret Santa exchange. She has a plan to get Melinda and Phil together by having them draw each other's names.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Time is Here [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Posting several Christmas fics late? More likely than you'd think.</p><p>Enjoy my Christmas ramblings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time of year again. <em>The holidays.</em> Which meant it was time to draw names for the gift exchange that Daisy made their team do each year.</p><p>This year, however. Daisy was plotting something… a little devious. Well. Maybe devious was too strong of a word.</p><p>She was plotting something sneaky, but only to improve the lives of two people she loved dearly. The ends justify the means, right?</p><p>It was obvious to the team that May and Coulson were basically meant to be together. And it was painfully obvious that neither of them was going to make a move anytime soon. So, Daisy decided to take matters into her own hands by rigging the Secret Santa to make them both draw the other person’s name.</p><p>She planned it carefully, getting everyone else to draw names while May and Coulson were out on a mission, making sure not to put their names in the hat, lest she risk anyone else picking them.</p><p>The next day, she cornered May, offering her a cup with only one slip of paper. Daisy already knew that it would read ‘Coulson.’</p><p>May eyed the cup suspiciously. “There’s only one slip of paper, Daisy.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re the last one to draw, May,” Daisy feigned. “Of course, there’s only one.”</p><p>Melinda gave her another skeptical glance before taking the slip of paper and unfolding it behind her hand in an attempt to keep the name a secret from Daisy’s prying eyes- though, May couldn’t hide the little smirk that appeared as she saw who she had drawn.</p><p>“Who’d you get?” Daisy asked innocently, as she tried to peek at May’s paper. “Was it me? If it’s me, I want a new X-box, May.”</p><p>May swatted her away playfully, “Mind your own business, Daisy.”</p>
<hr/><p>Daisy made her way to Coulson next, playing him the same way.</p><p>His grin was even bigger than May’s.</p><p>“Did you get me, AC?”</p><p>“No, Daisy. I did not get you.”</p><p>“Oh, that means you <em>definitely</em> got me then,” she teased. “I’ll get you a wish list by the end of the day.”</p><p>Coulson laughed. “I really don’t have you, Daisy.”</p><p>She pestered him for little while longer before she left his office, excited to see what gifts the two lovebirds would give to the other.</p>
<hr/><p>The day of the Christmas party finally arrived, and Daisy could barely contain her excitement.</p><p>She watched as people started exchanging gifts and tried not to stare at May and Coulson too long, lest she make them suspicious.</p><p>Coulson opened a bag from May and pulled out what looked like a bottle of whiskey. Daisy heard him laugh as he handed May a rectangular box that she began to unwrap. When she finally got to the inside, she pulled out a bottle of the same whiskey she had given Coulson.</p><p>Daisy was perplexed and stopped Jemma who was walking by. “Don’t make it obvious, but did you see what they did?”</p><p>“What?” Jemma asked her in confusion. “Who are you talking about?”</p><p>Daisy tipped her chin toward where May and Coulson were sitting in the corner. “They both got each other the same kind of whiskey.”</p><p>Jemma snuck a quick look. “Oh, I didn’t notice. That’s sweet actually,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“There’s obviously some significance there, right? Same brand. Bet they used to drink it at the Academy. Or after missions.” Daisy didn’t even realize she had been staring until May and Coulson both looked in her direction, Coulson’s eyebrows were arched and May had a scowl on her face.</p><p>“Uh oh. I think we’ve been spotted,” Jemma said as she turned on her heel to leave, dragging Daisy along with her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Daisy played us, didn’t she?” Coulson wondered with a chuckle.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” May sipped on her drink, thinking for a second. “Did she only offer you once slip of paper, too?”</p><p>“Yep. Pretended to think I drew her name. She emailed me a list of fifteen items to choose from and everything.”</p><p>May grinned. “I taught her too well.”</p><p>Phil glanced over to where Daisy and Mack were now talking in the kitchen. “She’s still trying to watch us to see what we’re doing.”</p><p>May downed the last few sips of her drink, feeling a little more l. “Well,” she began as she moved from her chair to share his, “why don’t we give her something to see then?”</p><p>“What do you- “</p><p>Melinda didn’t let him finish his question before her lips covered his. He caught on quickly to what she was doing and took it a step further, catching her by surprise as his tongue was suddenly in her mouth. She had forgotten how good of a kisser he was.</p><p>She looped her arms around his neck as one of his hands tangled her hair and the other was on her back, pulling her closer against him.</p><p>Their make-out session couldn’t have lasted more than ten seconds before Hunter wolf-whistled, causing them to break apart, grinning at each other.</p><p>May realized the rest of the room had gone completely silent and all their friends were staring with wide eyes at their unexpected display of affection.</p><p>“What?” Melinda asked innocently.</p><p>“May and Coulson sitting in a tree,” Daisy sang, getting a laugh from the other agents in the room before they slowly started to return to their previous conversations.</p>
<hr/><p>Daisy wasn’t stupid – she knew May and Coulson had likely figured out her scheme to get them together and had made out to at the party just to mess with her.</p><p>That being said, at the end of the night, she saw them sneaking up the staircase that led to the top of the lighthouse. Daisy noted their intertwined hands and the bottle of whiskey May was carrying.</p><p>It looked like Melinda May and Phil Coulson were going to spend the rest of the evening stargazing and sipping whiskey. Realizing her plan worked after all, Daisy grinned and raced to find Jemma to tell her the good news.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just finishing a few of these Christmas ideas that I started weeks ago. Not beta'ed, not proof read - just me writing some random stuff as I tried to get in the Christmas spirit back in December and hoping for the best!</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>